Animal Crossing: No Time
by rainbowscout98
Summary: When Isabelle suffers from a problem of not being able to point out a slight but major difference in her life it's only until MOD, the great creator tells her that a powerful creation of his has messed with the time stream and killed their mayor in the past. He has now recruited her to assist him in stopping this powerful being. Will she survive this powerful god like war of time?


**Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction and any characters reflecting that of any real world people is mere coincidence (Mostly). This story was also made by someone who does not own any right regarding the Animal Crossing series or Animation. This story was made with the pure intention to entertain the readers. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

The sun steadily rose over the horizon of the ocean waters and the sandy beaches that were at the edge of New leaf. Just rising over the drop off into the sand the sun's light shone into Isabelle's window and into her eyes. She slowly woke up and put one of her paws in front of her eyes blocking the blinding light. She yawned and sat up in her bed. She looked at her room and an odd feeling overcame her. She felt slightly empty. Like something was missing. She saw nothing out of the ordinary and shrugged it off.

Isabelle got up out of her bed and grabbed a towel preparing for her shower. She walked into the bathroom, grabbed her soap, removed her panties and got in. She started to lather herself in the soap although more concentrated on the top of her head. She wondered about that feeling. Something felt missing but she didn't know what it was. She sighed. "Oh well. It must be something from work that I missed. I guess I'll ask Mayor Tortimer when I get to work." She said to herself.

Isabelle stepped out of the shower and heard a knock at her door. Her brother Digby had already left for work unless he forgot his lunch again so she wrapped her towel around herself and answered the door opening it slightly. "Hello?" She asked.

Standing there was a young human boy wearing a postal uniform with a large wooden crate. "Hello, Ma'am. Names Mason O'Riley Damascus. You're Isabelle correct? Isabelle, Shizu?" He asked. Isabelle nodded. "Great. I have a package here I need you to sign for." He said. Isabelle grabbed the notepad from his hand and signed for the box. Though she was confused on who would send something so large to her.

"What is it?" Isabelle asked. With a grin the man knocked on the side of the box and the front opened to reveal a dark interior with a shadowy purple overlay.

"A formal request." The man said. He vanished in a cloud of purple smoke and turned up behind Isabelle shoving her in. Isabelle fell to her knees once inside the box and looked back at the doorway. It closed and disappeared. She returned her attention forward with fright in her eyes. Her stomach was in a knot and she felt as if she was gonna throw up. The place she was in was almost just a straight walkway of gold with pastures of clouds. As amazing as it looked she felt scared. What happened? Who was that man and what did he mean? A cloud of purple smoke appeared and started to whirl around, standing tall in front of her on the walkway.

The smoke disappeared in an instant and what now stood before her was the man. He smiled and reached a hand out to her. "Hello, Isabelle." He said. Isabelle took his hand and stood covering any parts of her the towel might expose as she stands. "Sorry about the clothes but I needed you here immediately. Let me help you." The clouds from the pasture slowly rolled around Isabelle like mist then dropped to reveal her towel gone but her fur dry and her work clothes on. A smaller cloud flew up and tied Isabelle's long hair into a bow with two bells. "Better?" He asked.

"W-who are you?" Isabelle asked, confused and scared. The man chuckled and smiled with a genuinely sunny face.

"Right, sorry. Let me get to the point." The man's delivery uniform disappeared and a more simple white T-shirt and pants replaced them. His skin then puffed away into a cloud and joined the pastures. Soon stood before her was a pure black being with gleaming white eyes. His hands folded before him. "I, dearest Isabelle, am MOD" He said. Isabelle fell back and scooted away slightly worried and awe-struck.

"M-MOD? As in the great creator?" She asked. MOD nodded. Isabelle got on to her knees before him cowering a slight bit.

"Isabelle, please. You don't have to do that. I just ask that you listen to what I have to say." He said. MOD helped her on to her feet.

"What do you mean?" Isabelle asked. MOD sighed and looked out to the cloud pasture with his large white eyes narrowing in a saddened position.

"Isabelle. As you know I have created much from scratch." MOD reached a hand out to the clouds and they started to form into an outline of him. It's movements fluent as if it was him creating something. It made an outline of a man and soon the colors started to saturate into a more understandable form. It formed a handsome young man with a sweater vest and khakis holding a baby in his arms.

"Who're they?" Isabelle asked looking at the cloud pictures. MOD sighed looking at the clouds with a saddened face.

"His name is Mayor. He was supposed to be Mr. Tortimer's replacement. He was even very special to you." MOD said. Isabelle was confused.

"What do you mean? Was he a good friend?" Isabelle asked. MOD chuckled.

"I'm not supposed to tell you anything. Rather I'm here to help you fix the present. You see both the baby and man are Mayor but when we remove one from the equation." The older Mayor disappeared and turned into the cloud in the pastures. A younger kid appeared laying down in the pastures. Unmoving. Dead.

"What!? What happened to him!?" Isabelle wondered scared. MOD sighed sadly.

"You see, Isabelle. In my world I'm no more powerful than a mere mortal like you by comparison. I needed help. So I created it." A new cloud appeared. It made a strange triangular shape. Shading and color saturation came into place. A man inside a purple cloud stood there. "His name is Leonardo. You see where I come from Leonardo is the name of a fantastic painter and so brought light making the name mean creation, but he failed." MOD let the young forms of Mayor disappear and a form of MOD himself making something. It turned out to be a different young boy.

"From the very beginning Leonardo was made to create and he did it well. He would make stories and have fun with them. I would insert my own characters for him to let his creations keep having their adventures. He was like a son to me. But then that fateful day came. He became older. His creative ability diminished and he became lazier and wanted to destroy to make his stories more... eventful. I was the same way but I overcame it and got back to my creative ways but Leonardo. When I offered him the chance to watch over my land and create guardians he turned me down." The clouds started to make MOD and Leonardo in the way MOD told the story.

"Finally I offered him a chance to stay on earth and create things there in solitude if he wants. He accepted and I allowed." The clouds showed MOD standing on a cliff and at the bottom on the pasture floor sat Leonardo with a sly and deceiving look. "Soon with the abilities I gave him he traveled back in time and killed Mayor, someone I made to bring prosperity and light to a small town I loved with all my heart for it was a special creation. And Leonardo destroyed it." MOD said. Isabelle looked at the clouds then MOD.

"He's a threat. To time and other people. If what you say is true then he's messed up many futures." Isabelle said. MOD nodded and brought up one last pocket of clouds dropping the rest into the pastures. It revealed a woman crying on a tombstone with a picture of the baby on it. In the background a man stood smoking.

"These are Mayors parents. The mother can't handle her loss and refuses to do much except stay in the house and make sure his room stays the way he left it. The father resorted to drinking and smoking as well as works another job to escape his troubles." MOD said. Isabelle stepped on to the cloud and saw she could stand among them. She reached out at the picture and her hand fell right through. Her eyes started to become wet with tears. She knew almost nothing of this man except what he was supposed to be but she couldn't help but feel a strong sadness and mix of anger.

"Why can't you do anything?" Isabelle asked. MOD closed his eyes.

"Because I made a mistake Isabelle and this is me trying to fix it. I'm recruiting you to assist." MOD said. "Please. If you accept then not only are you helping me but you are also helping yourself." MOD said. Isabelle looked at him with tear soaked eyes. "I can also offer you a lot of good fortune. Isabelle. You're the only one I trust with this task." MOD said. Isabelle nodded.

"I understand. I'll... I'll do it." She said. MOD raised a hand to her and purple smoke rose around her.

"I'll be there to help you when you get there Isabelle." MOD said. Isabelle's eyes got covered by the purple smoke as she felt the ground beneath her shift and change. When the smoke disappeared she found herself in a forest area. MOD was in the trees.

"Where am I?" Isabelle asked. She looked around. It must've been night given the lack of light and shading the tree's made on the grassy ground. MOD hopped off the branch and floated to the ground.

"Right now Isabelle we are two years before you became tortimer's assistant. That would be four years from the time I pulled out of." MOD said. He stepped behind her and laid on the ground. His body disappeared and melded into Isabelle's shadow. "Do not worry, I'm still with you. However you must continue forward. I faced you in the right direction towards leaving the woods. I'll explain why we're here at this point in time on the way." MOD said.

Isabelle looked towards the direction her body was facing and saw a small hint of light almost like it was a building. Isabelle jogged towards the light and got to a closer point to inspect it. A military base. Steel barracks and things lay all over the area of the base and the perimeter held four guard towers. "Why are we here? Isn't this years after he died?" Isabelle asked.

"That question is answered both with a yes and a no. Oh dear. Keep out of the light." MOD said. Isabelle backed behind a tree and the light slowly loomed around it but not even touching her. "The guard towers have the lights uplinked to the binoculars the soldiers are using. Meaning if they point the binoculars over here the light follows." He explained. "Time has multiple branches and realities. We are in one where Mayor survived his continued wounds. This one is the closest to when he became mayor of New Leaf That plus Leonardo has created time gates. You need to shut those down before you stop him here." MOD said.

"What's a time gate? And stop him? Shouldn't we just kill him here and now?" Isabelle wondered looking past the tree again at the fenced off area.

"Time gate's are a big thing and this is the reason. Think of a time gate as a save game button. If we close this time gate then we stop him from ever returning here again. Time gate's are difficult to reopen and making a new one at a new location is even more difficult than reopening one. I can tell you when we're close." Isabelle looked at the base. She shook her head.

"How do we get inside?" Isabelle wondered. She looked down as MODs hand erupted from her shadow. He wrapped his fingers gently around her neck and slowly took them off to reveal a lanyard belonging to Gatekeeper national news team.

"We get in by not being us. I'm still your shadow but you now work for Gatekeeper." MOD said. "Keep out of the lights and make your way road. They're expecting a news person to come in and report on soldiers opinions on a new law towards the military pay." Isabelle looked to the left side of the bases outer wall and saw two military trucks driving down a road towards the base gate.

"Can I beg the question of what we're doing at a military base?" Isabelle asked. A dark cloud lay over her eyes and she saw a man with a shaved head step out of one of the trucks. He was glowing orange and talking to other private ranks.

"That is Mayor. You see after school he enlisted to be military. He made it to sergeant before retiring and trying to be a police officer in New Leaf. Becoming mayor of New Leaf you can only imagine how well his plan went." The clouds backed away into the shadows again. "I sense him. Leonardo is near. He's going to confront Mayor here. He's in a military base, him and the soldiers can handle themselves. We need to focus on that time gate. It's only with that will he succeed in killing Mayor and the entire base." MOD said.

"Alright. Let's go then." Isabelle said. She backed away into the bushes and started to stalk her way to the road.


End file.
